


Symptoms of Exposure

by GoodIdeaAtTheTime



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, also Very Bad Science, and poor quarantine procedure, but not really, consent is important kids, for reasons of shameless filth, they all check things are happy, trope: sex pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodIdeaAtTheTime/pseuds/GoodIdeaAtTheTime
Summary: After exposure to an unknown substance in the course of an operation, Heero, Duo and Wufei spend the night in quarantine. A long, increasingly acrobatic night...For the Gundam Wing End of Summer Trope Fest 2017!





	Symptoms of Exposure

There had been a number of things which had gone wrong with the operation.

Firstly - they had been told that the warehouse was the base for a weapons ring, not drugs.

Secondly - they had  _ not _ been told that the drugs were being manufactured on site.

Thirdly - they had not realised that the lab where the drugs were being manufactured was in fact a biohazardous area until after they had kicked the door down and made it half way into the room, and found a number of people in clean suits and breathing masks looking rather startled at them.

The second and third points very much linked back to the first point, however. 

It all came down to bad intel.

Which Duo had tried to explain to Une as soon as the commander had come across the comms five minutes later, after Heero had urgently barked an order that all other Preventers were to remain outside until appropriate biohazard disposal teams arrived. She had been so furiously loud that the tinny comm speaker had started buzzing. Duo had caught Wufei’s eye across the lab, as they were both handcuffing their suspects, and they had shared a meaningful look. Heero stood in the centre of the room, comm held at arm’s length, patiently waiting for her to shut up so he could get a word in edgeways.

She was apoplectic.

Twenty minutes later, the door swung open again, and hazmat-suited Preventers hustled in, scooping up the prisoners and shooing them out the door. Sally strode towards them, rustling outrageously in her plastic, sealed onesie, and glowered.

“What were you thinking?” she demanded, glaring at each of them in turn, pausing on Duo and taking in the large potted plant he was holding. “What is that?”

“It’s a plant,” Duo told her. “There’s loads along that wall over there, they were doin’ something with them, and I think they’re-”

“We were thinking that this was a weapons depot, because that’s what we were told it was,” Wufei snapped. “The fault’s with recon, not us.”

“The informant told us there was a huge cache here,” Heero added, “but that it was due to be moved today. We had to act quickly.”

Sally sighed, looked to Heaven to beg for patience, then back at them.

“Well, congratulations boys. Not only have you stepped into Police jurisdiction, which Une is having to smooth out right now - you are not her favourites any more, by the way - but you’re all in Quarantine. Strip.”

“Pardon?”

“Strip,” Sally repeated impatiently. “Your uniforms will need bagging so that any contaminants aren’t spread. There are scrubs for you outside, and we’ll shower you down once we get back to HQ.”

“But the plant-” Duo began again.

“You can bring your bloody lily with you if you want,” she snapped. “I have plans tonight that I might stand a chance of making,  _ despite _ you three doing your level best to ruin them, but I swear to God if you aren’t naked by the time I count to ten -”

They stripped.

  
  


*

  
  


Quarantine showers were absolutely no fun at all. By the time they had been escorted into the quarantine suite - in new scrubs, the old ones bagged and sent off to wherever their uniforms had been taken - they felt bruised, and scrubbed raw. 

Duo’s plant looked somewhat worse for the wear as well, but he was refusing to let it go until someone listened to him about it.

Une and Sally weren’t much in the mood for listening - Une reading them the riot act over the comm screen in the wall, as Sally coordinated medics to take blood, hair, saliva and skin samples, and specified that they didn’t bother being gentle. 

“We’ll be back tomorrow morning with the results,” Une finished. “From what we’ve been able to gather so far, there’s nothing potentially life threatening in that lab -”

“So why are we in quarantine?”

“-  _ but  _ you are being quarantined as a precautionary measure while we establish the potential side effects of anything you may have been in contact with, and to teach you not to rely on faulty intel,” she snapped. “Should any of your conditions change, you are to immediately alert the medics, using the call buttons around the room.”

Sally smiled cheerfully at them as she herded the medics towards the door.

“Have a nice night, boys,” she sang, as it slid shut and sealed behind her.

At least they were in the Preventer’s quarantine unit, Duo thought, moving over to set the plant on the counter, trying to fluff up the petals on the flower which had gone a bit droopy and sad after the quarantine shower. 

It wasn’t the Ritz, but it had some creature comforts - a TV, a sofa, and beds that didn’t look completely like you would be wheeled to the morgue on them. He rummaged through the cupboards and drawers, found himself a chocolate bar and a hairbrush, and slumped over to the sofa, flopping down to start untangling the damp mess his hair had been left in.

“Can I use that after you?” Wufei asked, disgruntled, settling down beside him. Heero just ran his fingers through his own hair, and evidently decided that was good enough for him.

“Did you have to bring the plant with you?” Heero grunted, glaring at the potted item across the room, and looking irritated by its very existence. 

“Brightens the place up a little,” Duo quipped, judging that the tangles were gone and passing the brush to Wufei, as he fanned his hair out across his shoulder in the hopes that it would dry more quickly, but manage not to get too snarled before it did. 

“They shouldn’t have let you bring it in here,” Wufei observed. “It’s not exactly quarantine procedure.”

“They should have damn well listened to me, then,” he said. 

The darker-haired man snorted, looking vaguely amused, and Heero continued to glower at the lily.

“Leave it alone, man,” Duo called. “Come watch TV. Might as well try to make the evening pass quicker.”

Heero grunted, but obliged, dropping down on the sofa on the other side of Duo, as he flicked the TV on and started scrolling through channels. Silence fell.

All things considered, Duo thought, spending an evening chilling with his two besties wasn’t a bad way to end the week. Even if it was in Quarantine, rather than in a bar, or one of their apartments.

Even if the sofa wasn’t as comfy as Duo’s.

Even if he was painfully aware that none of them was wearing anything underneath the thin scrubs they had been given, and he could feel their body heat on either side of him almost like a physical touch and - 

Woah, cool the jets there. He gave himself a little shake, frowning slightly, pulling himself out of the fog that had briefly descended on him.

Those were private, alone-time thoughts, he reminded himself. Definitely not thoughts for when he was stuck in a room with the two of them, all night. Sat between them, wearing barely anything, with them in a similar state…

Jesus! Get a grip!

“Are you alright?” Heero asked, suddenly, and Duo tried not to look guilty.

“Yeah,” he said. “Why?”

“You’re looking a little flushed,” Wufei said, leaning forward to study him too. “Are you feeling warm?”

Two concerned faces, leaning over him, Duo pressed himself back into the sofa to try and put some distance between him and those eyes. Vivid blue and brown dark enough to drown in, faces he knew every inch of, fixed on him, intense and focused. 

He could  _ smell _ them. It was heady, intense, more than he’d ever felt before, and what was  _ wrong _ with him? He’d never had this little control over himself, he felt like he was fourteen all over again, but without anything to distract him, to keep his focus elsewhere. 

It was like he didn’t have any kind of buffer any more, his brain and body were rapidly throwing away every single bit of control he had.

“I’m fine,” he croaked, and then cleared his throat, trying to sound normal, hoping they would sit down soon, give him some space. It was getting affecting, and sure his trousers were loose, but there were only so many sins that would hide this close up. “I’m fine. Probably just the excitement from the day.”

They both looked skeptical. Wufei pressed his lips together -  _ stop looking at his lips! _ \- and frowned.

He looked so sexy when he frowned. Was that a faint flush on his cheeks too?

“Your pupils are dilating,” Heero observed, before Duo could decide what that meant. 

And then there was a hand on his forehead, and Jesus fucking Christ on a 6-speed mountain bike the skin to skin contact went right through him like a lightning bolt, sending unbelievable sensations coursing through him, bouncing around his entire body before heading directly to his groin.

He managed to suppress the moan, but his breath did come out in a bit of a stutter, as he stared, wide-eyed at Heero.

Who stared, wide-eyed, back, clearly a little shocked. There was colour on his face, and his pupils were started to dilate as well.

Whatever had just hit Duo, Heero had obviously caught some feedback, and was just as stunned. Just as confused.

Just as hard.

“...Well?” Wufei asked, and Heero finally realised he still had his hand on Duo’s forehead, jerking it back quickly, shamefully.

“Mildly elevated,” Heero said, and he almost sounded normal, except a bit rougher than usual. He and Duo still hadn’t broken eye contact, and it was almost more erotic than the touch. There was heat there, and it was burning right into him where he sat. “But nothing to be concerned about.”

“Something’s clearly not right,” Wufei argued. “His breathing rate is much higher than it should be for being sedentary. And you-”

There was a pause. Heero broke eye contact first, to look at their teammate, and after a moment trying to get his scrambled thoughts together, Duo followed his gaze. Saw Wufei’s hand on Heero’s forearm.

Saw Wufei staring at it, startled, like he was trying to work out what had happened. He was definitely flushed now.

Wufei’s tongue darted out to lick his lips, and Duo honed in on it immediately, instinctively. Out of the corner of his eye, he could just about see the predatory expression on Heero’s face. The air felt thick, heavy.

“I think we’ve found a symptom of exposure,” Wufei said, hoarsely.

“...Yeah,” Duo agreed, almost absently. He was still staring at Wufei's mouth, watching it move. Thinking of it moving over him.

“We should call Sally,” Wufei continued, with some effort. 

He was avoiding meeting anyone's eyes, keeping his gaze lowered. Which worked fine, until he caught sight of the two very obvious tents in Duo and Heero's scrubs. Duo could tell the exact moment he saw them, the twitch of the muscles in his face giving him away. He looked… hungry.

Duo felt his cock throb in response.

This was ridiculous.

He was so turned on he couldn't think clearly, and he hadn't even been touched. It was like all his senses were on overdrive, and every single one of them was screaming ‘SEX’ at him, very loudly.

Trying very emphatically to tamp them down, to wrest control from his hormones, Duo took a deep breath - big mistake, he could still smell them, and god they smelled good - and clenched his fists. His nails dug into his palms, and the pain didn’t so much cut through his arousal as accentuate it, give it an additional depth. He bit the inside of his cheek - that worked a little better to clear his head.

He was about to suggest they move apart, give themselves space and try and ride it out, when Heero moved.

But he didn’t move  _ away _ .

Instead he surged forwards and pressed his lips to Wufei’s in an aggressive kiss. Wufei looked startled for all of a second before he was pushing back, giving in and Duo could feel the rumbling groans as they reached over him to tug and pull each other closer, mouths locked, hands buried in hair.

Right in front of his face.

It was the most erotic thing he had ever seen - would have been even without whatever airborne aphrodisiac he had inhaled - and he couldn’t stop the helpless moan that he let out, ragged and desperate as his erection twitched greedily.

The sound filtered through to them, and they broke apart, breathing heavily and flushed. They stared at each other for a long moment, stunned but not looking particularly upset about the turn of events, before they looked at Duo.

Oh Jesus, the  _ heat _ in their eyes. He could almost feel it on his skin. He  _ wanted _ to.

He didn’t know who to reach for first, but Heero solved the problem for him, tugging him up and kissing him roughly - fire and aggression and need, and he tasted so good, and Duo melted into him. Did kissing feel like this usually? The slide of lips against his, tongues twining, sharing breaths, was sending shocks through him, he wanted more, he never wanted to stop. 

So when they broke apart he let out a sound that was best described as a whimper, before Wufei pulled him around and took over. Deep, sensual, full of need and power but more subtle, less dominant than Heero’s kiss. Just as devastating.

And then Heero pressed himself up against his back, and his hands found their way under his shirt, hot, rough fingers stroking across his bare skin, erection rubbing against him - he could feel the hot, damp patch on the scrubs, and god that was erotic. He knew he was in the same state, could feel himself leaking. 

He pulled Wufei closer, even as he leaned back into Heero’s arms, and the other man obliged, pressing forward, clambering over Duo’s legs until he was straddling him, and their erections brushed together through the too-thin trousers.

“We probably shouldn’t do this,” Wufei gasped, breaking the kiss as he pressed his hips down to meet Duo’s grinding helplessly against him. 

“Maybe,” Duo agreed, trying to form words as Heero left hot, biting kisses on his neck. “But… I wanna. Do you wanna?”

“...God yes.”

“Heero, do you wanna?”

Heero answered by lifting one hand off Duo’s chest and reaching down to fondle and stroke both of them through their scrubs. Brains short-circuited and they desperately jerked towards the sensation, before Duo was able to collect his thoughts enough to finish his sentence.

“So we all - nnngg  _ ohmygod _ \- we all wanna,” he managed to get out, as clever fingers traced the tip of his cock, damp fabric against sensitive skin. “We’re all adults, might as well?”

“We’ll probably regret it later if we do,” Wufei warned, even as he was reaching for the hem of Duo’s scrub shirt, helping Heero to tug it up, and off.

“I’ll definitely regret it now if we don’t,” Duo said emphatically.

And then Heero’s hand was under the waistband of his trousers, calloused palm against his too-hard, too sensitive cock, and all he could do was melt back against the hard chest and moan helplessly, grinding back against Heero’s cock and thrusting upwards into the long, firm strokes across his aching erection. Wufei pressed forwards, leaning past Duo to kiss Heero again, rubbing against Duo’s front, and reaching around him to undo the tie on Heero’s trousers.

He could feel Heero’s moan vibrate through him, and then it was skin against skin on his back, precum smearing across him, and god that was hot, that was so hot.

The weight on his lap shifted, and then disappeared, and by the time Duo managed to force his eyes open, to see where it had gone, Wufei was stood in front of them, gloriously naked and gloriously hard. Heero obviously saw the sight at the same time as Duo - he heard the stuttering groan by his ear, felt the grip around his cock clench even tighter, Heero’s hips pressing against him as he took in the sight.

Dear god what a sight.

Duo’s mouth went dry as he watched Wufei take himself in hand, swiping his thumb across the tip of his erection, smearing the moisture there, before pumping lazily, watching the two of them with a hungry expression.

“ _ Jesus _ …” Duo breathed. Heero grunted an agreement, the two of them mesmerised.

“Are you two going to take your clothes off any time soon?” Wufei asked, finally, stepping closer again.

It didn’t take much prompting. Duo scrambled across the sofa to get nearer to Wufei, kicking his trousers off as he did so. Bracing himself on the arm of the couch, he knocked Wufei’s hand out of the way and licked a long strip up the swollen cock in front of him, earning a deep groan and fingers lacing into his hair. He gripped Wufei’s hips, and, wetting his lips, slowly took him into his mouth.

“Aaah!”

Duo had always had a bit of an oral fixation. His mouth was sensitive, and kissing was one of his favourite pastimes on a normal day. Blowjobs were another. Both were guaranteed to get him excited anyway, but the way he felt right now it was glorious hedonism. The smell, the salt-tang taste, the feel of every ridge and vein… 

And the desperate sounds his partners made when he swirled his tongue around the head, when he sucked them gently, tongue pressed against that sensitive spot on the tip. Like the sound Wufei was making now, surprised, desperate, thighs trembling and fingers clenching ever so slightly as he tried not to just grab Duo’s head and pound into his mouth.

“Oh my god,” Wufei choked out, above him, and Duo felt his cock pulse as he realised Wufei was watching him, watching the way he slid between Duo’s lips, and it was making his erection swell and twitch in Duo’s mouth. Duo’s throbbed in answer, and he knew he was dripping, precum leaking generously down his cock, onto his thigh, the sofa.

Fuck.  _ Fuck. _

Where the hell had Heero got to? It shouldn’t be taking him this long to get his scrubs off.

The answer came with the slamming of drawers and cupboards in the kitchen, the sound of rummaging around.

“What are you doing?” Wufei demanded. 

“Lube,” came the response, sounded frustrated and rushed. 

“Top drawer, right hand side. The sachets.”

Heero grunted a response, and then, a few minutes later, a cup was set on the coffee table, and the sofa sank as Heero took position behind Duo again.

“Why’s it in a cup?”

“Do you want to keep opening those stupid sachets if we need more?”

And then Heero’s hands were gently gathering his hair up, twisting it out of the way as he lined his cock up with Duo’s ass, rocking against him, pushing him onto Wufei. 

“You look so good like this,” Heero growled, hands smoothing over the muscles of Duo’s back, down to his hips, gripping hard and grinding against him. 

Duo could just about choke a moan out, trying to swallow Wufei deeper, and listening to Wufei gasp as the sound vibrated through him, his hips jerking at the sensation. It happened again when he felt Heero’s slick finger press slowly into his entrance, stroking, massaging, and lighting up the few nerves that hadn’t yet been brought into this game.

He pushed back as the second finger was added, impatient and chasing sensation, and frankly he would have happily skipped the third, except then Heero crooked his fingers as he added it and Duo gave up thinking, just letting himself be rocked between the two of them as he drowned in heady sensation.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Heero grunted, and then the fingers were gone and something bigger, harder, and  _ oh so much better _ was pushing into him. Stretching him, filling him. Duo released Wufei’s cock to try and catch his breath, gasping desperately, whilst Wufei gently stroked his hair, his jaw, watching, mesmerised, the scene in front of him.

Heero’s thighs stopped against his, balls brushing against him, and his grip was tight on Duo’s hips, holding him in place, a measure of the control Heero was trying to exert over himself. Resting his forehead on Wufei’s thigh, clinging desperately to his hips as his cock brushed against his cheek, Duo let out a gutteral sound from deep in his chest, desperate and overcome, thick with lust and unable to express it more eloquently.

They all took a moment, a long moment, to take stock of the situation - Duo, bent wantonly on his hands and knees, ass full and lips swollen; Heero gripping his hips and starting, gently, to flex his own, tiny, maddening thrusts, making intense, overwhelmed noises at the back of his throat; Wufei, watching the two of them spread in front of him, his cock slick with saliva and precum, brushing against Duo’s jaw, throbbing in time with his heartbeat.

It was thrillingly hedonistic, and the product of his most private erotic fantasies. The scent of sex and Wufei and Heero was thick in the air, and every touch, inside and out, felt so good. The pleasure rolled over him in helpless, uncontrollable waves, crashing through him and swirling down to his aching, overwrought erection. He was beyond conscious thought at this point, only sensation, and every tiny flex of Heero’s hips stoked the fire more. 

He was so hard, his balls were so tight, he felt like he could explode.

Tightening his grip on Wufei’s hips again, he lifted his head and swallowed him deep in one swift movement. Wufei let out a startled cry, hips and hands spasming, and pushing him back onto Heero, who groaned raggedly, voice breaking as his control snapped. He pulled his cock out nearly to the tip, each inch a delicious drag of sensation, before he slammed back inside, pressing Duo forwards again, making him see stars being his eyes, setting his senses on fire, even as Wufei choked on his breath.

The give and take was glorious, and Duo lost himself in it, as each of the men over him pressed him towards the other, helping each other with mindless, uncontrollable sensation, getting louder and more frantic over his head. Their hands stroked and gripped at Duo, soothing and seducing, never forgetting him even as they manipulated and used him to get what they needed, rutting into him in a way that made him feel filthy, and utterly shamelessly wanton.

They moved, shifted, pushed deeper and leaned over him, and he knew they were leaning across his back to kiss, sloppy, desperate, striving more for contact than finesse, desperately chasing more sensation, more satisfaction as the three of them were reduced to mindless driving need.

It was Wufei that came first, fingers convulsing in Duo’s hair, crying brokenly as his cock swelled, swelled in Duo’s mouth. Thick and heavy, Duo felt it growing thicker, harder, building up for his favourite part as it pushed against his lips, his jaw, forcing his mouth wider. He felt the balls draw up tight, nudging against his chin, even as the tip flared, ridges scraping across the roof of his mouth, and then - then - the stuttering jerk and pulsing - pulsing he could feel so vividly in his mouth, every throb and spurt. Salty and bitter at the back of his throat, Duo sucked it deep, massaging with his tongue and cataloguing every sensation, and Wufei made noises above him that were just desperate, overwhelmed and utterly wrecked.

Duo swallowed him deeper as he softened slightly, ensuring the orgasm had been wrung out of him, leaving him trembling, spent.

Then Wufei pulled out, pushed him back by his shoulders, upright, until he was straddled back on Heero’s lap, pressed against his chest, and being fucked so deep he could feel it in his throat. He let his head loll uselessly back onto Heero’s shoulder, let the other man hook his arms under his knees and spread him wide - he felt exposed, on display as Heero thrust up into him, grunted animalistically with each one, his cock bouncing against his stomach and wet, dripping, utterly slick with precum.

And then he felt lips slide over him, and every thrust pressed him up into Wufei’s mouth. Wufei, who had crawled over the arm of the sofa, sprawled on his hands and knees in front of the two of them, taking Duo’s cock deep and sucking hard. 

Duo laced his fingers into that black silk hair and clung on for dear life. He could hear Heero over his shoulder, interspersing guttural, uncontrolled noises with cussing that would make a sailor blush. As soon as Wufei started sucking him off, Heero started fucking him harder, chin on Duo’s shoulder and, Duo knew, eyes fixed on the sight in front of him, driving him to new levels of lust and need.

He was lost to sensation, and the new angle pushed Heero against his prostate every thrust, as Wufei pressed his tongue to the underside of his cock and swallowed around him, and it was too much, too much, he wasn’t even able to vocalise how much it was - he was so hard, so swollen, so tense and overwhelmed and ready that when he finally was pushed over the edge, he let out a long keening wail, every pulse of cum being drawn from somewhere deep inside him as he tried to simultaneously fuck himself raw on Heero and bury himself balls deep in Wufei’s mouth. 

Heero shouted, bit down on his shoulder, hard, one arm braced tightly across Duo’s chest, the other reaching out to tangle his fingers alongside Duo’s in Wufei’s hair. His hips snapped up sharply once, twice, and then he was trembling his release, rolling his pelvis to ride the sensation out, sending glorious aftershocks through Duo’s body, leaving him gasping and limp.

Spent, sated.

Suddenly aware in an entirely new way what had happened, in the same way the others seemed to be.

The clean-up was brisk, gentle but efficient, more like the way they had learned to field-dress wounds than a tender affair after sex. But shortly they were dressed, and stood a good distance apart, trying to decide what to do next.

“That was…” Wufei began, finally.

“Amazing?” Duo offered, with a crooked grin, and got an almost shy, grateful smile from Wufei in response.

“It was a result of exposure to a chemical substance, as yet unidentified,” Heero said, matter-of-factly, giving them all the excuse they needed. “We were exposed to it approximately two hours ago, most aerosol drugs last from four to six hours. Potentially this may wear off sooner, because it wasn’t directly administered.”

“...Thanks,” Duo said, after a pause. “But I think we were talking on a more…”

“No, no, that’s fine,” Wufei said hastily. “I think I might just see if I can sleep through it.”

That… wasn’t a bad idea, Duo thought with a sigh. Maybe things would be less awkward in the morning.

Dammit, he hated it when Wufei was right.

  
  


*

  
  


It had seemed like a really good plan - sleep it off, wake up normal, forget it ever happened in public, but cradle the memories close for ever and ever amen.

Except Duo woke up an hour later from a very vivid dream with another raging hard-on. 

Fucking hell.

Only… not, because, glancing sideways in the dark room, he could see both Heero and Wufei in their respective beds, resting peacefully. 

Guess it wasn’t a drug thing then. Either way, there was no way he was getting back to sleep with this… situation going on. Only one thing for it - and pray that the others didn’t wake up.

Biting his lip, he worked his hand into his trousers and nearly wept with relief as his fingers wrapped around hot, swollen flesh. How could he be this hard so soon after earlier? It was like he hadn’t cum in weeks. He squeezed his eyes shut, and, quietly as possible, began to wank himself off, images of earlier playing through his mind.

God, had that really happened? Had that been real? That passionate, shameless tangle and the absolute connection that they seemed to have during it - working together as seamlessly as they did in the field, it had been perfect. Mind-blowing. 

It was probably going to ruin sex for a while, trying to top that, but at least he had the memories - vivid and tangible and -

“... Duo?”

He froze, held his breath, felt his heartbeat pounding and his cock throbbing in time with it.

“Duo,” Wufei murmured again, “are you…?”

To lie or not to lie. Well, that was a stupid question.

“Yeah,” he sighed. “Sorry man, I just woke up and…”

There was a long pause, and Duo wondered whether Wufei was considering smothering him with a pillow. Well, if he had to die this evening, at least it had been after that sex.

“...Me too,” Wufei admitted, quietly. He sounded embarrassed, a little ashamed.

“Oh.” Duo stared straight up at the ceiling in the darkness, before joking, lamely, “Want a hand?”

Another long silence, and Duo began to regret that he had said anything, because even as he had said it he’d realised that it wasn’t just a joke, that he desperately hoped the answer would be ‘yes’. That there would be a round two.

That things wouldn’t be awkward afterwards.

“If he doesn’t want one, I’ll take you up on it,” came Heero’s voice, from the far end of the room and sounding a little irritable at the situation, making Duo jump. There was a creak of the mattress, and he could see the shadow of Heero sitting up and swinging his legs off the bed. 

Duo propped himself up on his elbows, watching as the shadowy figure padded around the foot of Wufei’s bed, and, after a moment’s hesitation, sat on the edge of Duo’s. He seemed, a little nervous, which was uncharacteristic - and unexpected, given his boldness earlier. Suppressing the urge to reach out and pat his hand  - knowing how well that had gone before, and with his cock already throbbing they were pretty certain of a repeat - Duo instead glanced across to where Wufei was now sat up in bed.

“I think this is an ‘all or none’ deal,” Duo said slowly. “Otherwise… that’d be weird.”

Heero grunted, understanding, and inclined his head. 

“...We’ve already blundered our way through it once. Whatever damage that was going to be done is done,” Wufei sighed, after a moment. “Might as well be hanged for the sheep as the lamb.”

“Is that a ‘yes’?” Duo asked, trying to keep the hope out of his voice, even as his heart went out to Wufei for his reticence, his hesitation.

“Yes.”

None of them moved for a long moment, all equally tense and uncomfortable. All equally ready to go again despite that.

Sitting up, Duo brushed a hand across Heero’s arm - acknowledgement, encouragement - and felt the same incredible desire thrum through him at the contact. He stood, crossed the gap between his and Wufei’s beds. 

Carefully, gently, he reached out, cupped Wufei’s jaw, and slowly tilted his face up. Lust was curling through him, even as he tried to communicate through his movements, through what little of his face Wufei could see in the dark, that this was going to be okay. 

He leaned down, and their lips met, and it was surprisingly tender. Warm and reassuring, slow and soft.

Until their tongues brushed against each other, and it sent tingles all through Duo, and suddenly it was deeper and desperate, until they pulled apart gasping. Reaching out blindly behind him, Duo coaxed Heero over until they were all three piled on Wufei’s bed, stripping quickly as they kissed and grabbed and stroked each other back up into the frenzy they had been in earlier.

It felt just as good, just as intense, as Wufei was sprawled on top of Heero, kissing and grinding like their lives depended on it, Duo wrenched himself away with some difficulty to go and find the lube. 

He knocked the light on as he did so, and when he turned back the sight took his breath away, and his cock made its interest very clearly known.

Heero, on his back, one leg hooked over Wufei’s hip and rocking up against the other man. Hands pinned on either side of his head as Wufei kissed and bit at his neck. It was a view that would stick with him for a while, all taut muscles and tanned skin, gasping, moaning, and writhing together.

Jesus.

Duo basically flew across the room to get back into that, pushing the lube into Wufei’s hands as he bent down to catch Heero’s lips. 

Wufei wasted no time, and Heero groaned up into Duo’s mouth, arching up into the finger that slid inside him, whilst Duo’s hand wrapped around his weeping cock and pumped, smearing the precum around and feeling it swell, twitch, strain for more in his grip. 

As Wufei maneuvered into position, Duo slid up onto the bed behind him, pressed against his back, hands on his hips, cock against his ass. He could feel the tension vibrating through his body as he inched, slowly, into Heero’s body, see the expression on Heero’s face - twisted in need, ecstasy - as he pushed up for more. Their groans and gasps as they stopped, seated, waiting to adjust, trying to process all the sensations currently crashing through them.

He could barely keep his hands steady as he found the lube, and traced his fingers across Wufei’s opening - earning a startled gasp followed by a deep groan and his hips twitching backwards towards the contact, before snapping forwards again into Heero, chasing more of the sensation around his cock. Heero grunted, angling his hips to take him deeper.

Eventually, Duo had to pin them in place whilst he stretched Wufei, or they were in danger of charging off without him, swept up as they were in the overwhelming pleasure and lust that was coursing through every part of them. Instead, they clung together and kissed, deep, desperate kisses, as Duo worked his fingers inside and tried to be as efficient as possible whilst being as quick as he damn well could.

When he finally smeared the lube over his cock, he was so wet with precum he almost needn’t have bothered, but the relief of the contact felt  _ so good _ , it was only the promise of something so much better that got him to let go, positioning himself against Wufei, and slowly - dear god so slowly - pressing inside.

It was exquisite torture, tight heat engulfing him, Wufei straining below him, gasping and trembling until he was fully seated, trying to catch his breath even as his brain short-circuited. Heero lifted a hand and reached down, around, to hold Duo’s hip, pulling him closer, even as he arched upwards and onto Wufei.

Wufei moaned brokenly, hands fisted in the sheets by Heero’s head as he rested on his elbows. He was overwhelmed by sensation, and not sure which one to chase as each movement created a new, incredible wave of intense pleasure in response, mirrored and equal. He thrust his hips forward to fuck Heero, then pressed back to fuck himself on Duo, driving himself to new heights of lust and need with each movement.

Duo and Heero moved to meet him thrust-for-thrust, but let him set the pace, watching with burning hunger as he came undone between the two of them, frantic and uncontrolled.

It was glorious, heady, utterly devastating to watch, as Wufei dissolved into movements entirely driven by pleasure alone, wanton and unashamed. Heero kissed him deeply, every downward thrust causing him to writhe and arch up. Duo leaned forwards over Wufei’s back, pressing as deep as he could every time Wufei thrust back against him. His hands reached under the three of them, under Heero’s ass to help him hold the perfect angle for Wufei to hit his prostate every time - the way his back bowed in response to the change of angle making it clear it had worked.

Over Wufei’s shoulder, Duo watched Heero slide his hand between them, could tell by the hiccupping breath he let out that he had grabbed his cock and was starting to pump it firmly. Could tell he was tightening by the way Wufei gasped, pressing harder and faster. 

Duo met his eyes - cloudy with lust, unfocused, barely open - as he tipped over the edge of orgasm with a long, gasping moan. Watched it transform his face as he gave into it and tumbled, hips jerking towards Wufei’s, free hand reaching around to brace himself on Duo’s forearm, holding him close as he came down.

Moving his hands, Duo helped ease Heero’s hips back on the bed, adjusting Wufei’s position as they did, until Wufei was lying basically flat over Heero, cock still deep inside as he held his weight on his elbows, and Duo covering him, his weight spread between his knees and his hands. He leaned forward, breath hot on Wufei’s ear.

“I’m going to fuck you until you cum in him,” he said, voice rough with lust, getting a moan from both of the other men. “Just like I’m going to cum in you.”

“You’re filthy when your mouth’s not full of cock,” Heero told him, but he didn’t sound like he minded. Nor did Wufei, if the way he was arching backwards into Duo was anything to go by.

He took his cue, rolling his hips forward, pressing him into Heero, and then pulling off before slamming back in hard, making them both cry out. He set a brutal pace, all control fleeing as he pounded into the tight ass in front of him, room thick with the scent of sex and semen, being driven crazy by the helpless moans below him, even as his mind overlaid the images of earlier, of Wufei’s ass greedily fucking itself on his cock, of Heero spreading his legs, desperate for more. 

He felt feral, mad with need, and every thrust, every moan, gasp, cry from Wufei and Heero was fuelling him - he was fucking them both, balls deep inside each of them, both of them wanting more, begging for more, begging for his cock.

Shifting his weight, he knew he’d done the right thing as Wufei’s hands spasmed and the sheets tore, tendons cording in his neck, babbling nonsense, noises not words, as he met Duo thrust for thrust, pressing down into Heero and picking up the pace even further as he rutted himself to completion.

He clamped down around Duo’s cock, and it would have been painful if it hadn’t felt so damn good. Duo could feel the clenching of muscles, the shuddering of hips, and he bore down further, chasing his own peak, as Wufei gasped and shuddered beneath him, whilst Heero soothed and stroked. He was close, so close, he could feel it building, swelling, rolling its way up and through his body before crashing back down and he shouted, loud and long, as his erection pulsed thickly, insistently, deep inside Wufei. 

When his vision cleared again, he found himself kneeling curled over Wufei’s back, softening cock still inside, as he gasped for breath, Wufei’s own chest heaving. Heero lay beneath, stroking across Wufei’s back and hair, and when he saw Duo’s eyes open, he reached around and coaxed him down into the embrace too, fingers pushing his bangs off his sweaty forehead. He met Duo’s gaze, and his expression was gentle, sated, happy.

Maybe things weren’t going to be made too awkward by this. Maybe it would work out okay.

  
  


*

 

An hour later, following a third bout of mind blowing, desperate sex, the three of them were beginning to suspect that this had nothing to do with the time they had spent in the lab.

“We weren’t in there that long,” Duo said, trying to bring his breathing back to normal as the three of them lay sprawled on Wufei’s bed again, head on Wufei’s thigh. It had been designated the Sex Bed once it became apparent there would be a third round, since they had already soiled the sheets on it once, and Wufei had begrudgingly agreed to try and squeeze into one of the other singles with Duo or Heero to sleep.

Although it turned out that sleep wasn’t particularly easy to come by, and snuggling up close in a tiny bed didn’t do anything to dampen already overactive libidos. 

“We didn’t inhale anything directly either,” Heero agreed, absently finger-combing Wufei’s hair. “At best we would have been exposed to a mild airborne dose - like second hand smoking. Either this drug is far more potent than anticipated, or there’s something more to the equation.”

It wasn’t until after the fourth round, when they were getting more than a little cranky, and a bit sore, and really just wanting to sleep, that they remembered the plant.

“I thought they were extracting stuff from it for the drugs,” Duo said, “but I figured it was sap or something.”

“Did you get any sap on your skin?” Wufei asked.

“How would that explain you two? You haven’t touched it.”

They crowded around it, studying the flower, noting the surprisingly strong aroma, and then promptly found themselves overcome with the need to immediately pursue rounds five and then six.

Whilst they were aware that correlation did not mean causation, given the lack of any other reasonable explanation, and their interest in maybe giving their bodies a bit of a rest, they decided to judiciously apply Occam’s Razor to the situation.

The plant had to go.

 

 

*

 

Sally was the first person to arrive the next morning, bright and early. She slid open the door to the Quarantine room, carrying bags with fresh uniforms for the three patients, and a tablet which contained the test results from the previous day.

“Good news, boys! You’re not contagious! It turns out the drug being manufactured was a new date rape drug. And you were right about the plants, their pollen has an aphrodisiac effect - although these ones seem to be a specially bred strain which is a  _ lot _ more potent and-”

She paused, looked up. Took in the state of the room, the disarray of the beds, the tired, rumpled-looking agents in front of her...

The broken window on the far side of the room, and - moving closer - the plant that had been pitched out of it and landed, spilling shards of broken pot and dirt, on the roof below.

Heero and Duo slouched past her, taking their bags abruptly and disappearing down to the showers. Wufei paused only a moment longer, to meet her eyes and fix her with a steady glare.

“Discretion,” he growled, voice sounding raspy and overused, before he stomped out the room too.

  
  


*

 

It had been a week since… the incident, and Duo hadn’t seen either Heero or Wufei after they had hurriedly showered, grunted exhausted goodbyes at each other, and returned home to sleep for several hours. He had been woken up later that afternoon by Une rapping insistently on his front door, and he hadn’t even bothered to get dressed, just slumped on the sofa in his pjs as she gave him the run down.

The informant had taken a payoff from a local drug dealer to put the competition out of business, hence the false intel. The police would be prosecuting the group who owned the lab. Duo, Heero and Wufei were being asked to provide witness statements to attest to the potential impact of the drug.

They were also being signed off work for a week to ‘recover’, and would be required to attend a counselling session before they returned to see if they needed further support to recover from their ordeal.

‘Recover’.

Duo didn’t know how to tell them that it had probably been the greatest night of his life, even as he moped around his apartment for the week and wondered why Wufei or Heero hadn’t contacted him. 

Not that he’d contacted them either. But how did you even start “hey that was everything I ever wanted, wanna make this regular?” when the whole thing was being treated as some kind of sexual assault slash workplace harassment situation by the police and human resources respectively. Didn't exactly make a guy feel like that sort of suggestion would be welcome.

The expectation seemed to be that he should feel violated by the experience. A victim, he’d lost his agency due to the drug.

But.

He’d wanted something like that that to happen for years. He never thought it would, so had never tried. 

He knew he'd feel differently if it had been someone else. Someone he hadn't wanted for most of his adult life. But every time they’d checked it was still okay that night, he’d meant it, drug or no drug.

He told the counselor what she expected to hear, in half truths. He didn't say anything about regretting it, but he was heartfelt when he said he was terrified this had ruined their friendship. That the damage was irreparable.

Despite the closeness that had grown as the night went on, the intimacy beyond the sex, it had dissipated once Sally had released them, taking the camaraderie that had existed before as well.

So when he opened his door the day before they were due back at work to find the pair of them standing in the hallway, looking everywhere but at each other, it was a bit of a shock. 

“Duo,” Heero greeted, after an unnecessarily long pause. “Can we… talk?”

“Sure,” he said, stepping aside and letting them in. Trying not to inhale as they passed him. Trying not to think about it. “What’s up?”

“Have you seen the counselor yet?” Wufei asked, stopping in the middle of the living room, as Heero breezed across to stand by the window.

“Yesterday,” Duo said, cautiously. “You guys?”

“This morning,” Heero said. “I was in before Wufei.”

“Did Une collar you guys too and offer to put you in touch with a lawyer in case we wanna press charges?” Duo asked wryly, strolling into the kitchen to get some drinks.

“She very carefully didn’t apologise,” Wufei said, rolling his eyes, “or admit any culpability, even as she told me that she was obligated to tell me that I could pursue the matter legally ‘if I felt that protocol had not been followed appropriately.’”

“Yeah. Doesn’t seem worth it though, ‘specially when I was the one who insisted on takin’ the dumb thing in with us.” Duo straightened up from the fridge, passed each of the others a can of Coke, cracked his own open with a hiss. Une had seemed genuinely apologetic, guilty and regretful, but unable to express it due to restrictions almost certainly forced upon her by the legal advisor. Which was probably why she had been so emphatic about letting him know it was an option.

“That would literally be their only defence,” Heero pointed out. “Which wouldn’t hold up in any court. It would be negligence at best.”

“Sometimes having a special relationship with the boss doesn’t pan out,” Duo drawled, working very hard to seem casual. “Why are you guys here? Don’t tell me you wanna do this whole legal thing? It’s not worth it.”

And it wouldn’t help his personal crisis at all to have this be the subject of not one but two legal proceedings. 

Sex so bad it got prosecuted in criminal  _ and _ civil court. Jesus.

“Actually, we would probably be awarded a significant amount in damages, should we pursue it…” At Duo’s expression, Heero stopped talking, glanced at Wufei, started again. “I spoke to Wufei after his session, and… we realised that perhaps the main issues we were having would be better addressed together, rather than individually.”

Stomach in freefall, Duo leaned against the kitchen counter and aimed for nonchalance, as Wufei folded his arms - his main strategy to avoid fidgeting - and squared his shoulders against whatever was coming. Heero was standing at basically Parade Rest, tall and immovable, impassive, speaking formally to compensate for his own nerves.

Why would they be nervous?

Maybe they didn’t see Une as culpable for the quarantine protocol breach. Maybe they were here because they realised that  _ Duo _ was to blame. Maybe they’d come for their pound of flesh.

And not in the fun way.

“Shouldn’t we be doing this with a counselor?” Duo joked, although even to his ears it sounded strained. “Group therapy and all that?”

“Would you be totally honest if a counselor were here?” Wufei asked, raising an eyebrow, and Duo felt his mouth twist, acknowledging the truth of that.

“Alright then,” he sighed. “If you guys are here to break up with me, let’s get it over with.”

There was a long, awkward silence. 

“It seems that all three of us are concerned that the events of the other night will impact negatively on our relationship,” Heero said, sounding like he was reciting a report from the back of his eyelids. “And that our dynamic will be impacted.”

“Yes, well, I thought that was obvious.”

“What happened was a result of an exposure to a previously unknown chemical stimulant, the effects of which could not have been predicted, and which directed our behaviours beyond our control-”

“Dammit Heero, we  _ know _ that, but it doesn’t change-” Duo snapped, irritated again by the clinical detachment the other man seemed to be demonstrating, wondering how he could be so calm, especially after he as much as the others had let his boundaries be so far crossed.

“That is the  _ excuse _ ,” Heero continued, firmly, “that we can use and rely on, if we want to return our relationship to what it was before.”

“... _ If _ ?”

That sounded ominous.

Heero cleared his throat, gaze fixed firmly on the far wall, not looking directly at either Wufei or Duo. There was a tension in his shoulders, a wrinkle between his eyebrows.

“ _ If _ ,” Heero said, emphasising the word carefully, “we all agreed that we wanted to continue as if things were the same as before, then that is what we would say. None of us would be culpable, and there would be no change in our relationship.”

Duo frowned, looking at Wufei who was also avoiding his gaze, jaw clenched, and then back at Heero.

“I’m sensing a ‘but’,” he prompted. 

Heero pressed his lips together in a firm line, and then actually took a deep breath before he spoke again.

“But… I think there may be an alternative option which could be even more be beneficial to us.”

“You don’t need to draw out the suspense, Yuy,” Wufei snapped, clearly unable to bear the tension. Duo jumped at the sudden noise from him, unexpected given how silent he’d been. He had a flush high on his cheeks, and he was avoiding eye contact, but shooting furtive glances at Heero. 

Who was  _ also _ looking a little flushed, now it came down to it.

What the hell?

“Do you… Are you suggesting we… do it again?” Duo said slowly, eyes darting between the two of them, and not daring to get his hopes up. “Am I reading this right?”

“I have had some difficulty maintaining intimate relationships in the past,” Heero said, and he was looking slightly uncomfortable. “I… struggle to relax. But I feel secure with you both, even outside of sex. And I have been attracted to you both for a while, and… I care deeply for you.”

“...Huh.” Duo felt surprising tenderness curl through him at the vulnerability that was being exposed, even as his heart was suddenly in his throat. He turned to Wufei. “What about you? I guess you guys discussed this already before you came over here?”

“I think that Heero makes a good argument,” Wufei muttered, but then at Duo’s expectantly raised eyebrow and unimpressed expression, he set his jaw and continued. “I have also been harbouring some… feelings for both of you. But they seemed inappropriate to mention, and prior to last week, I was coping with them fairly well.”

“Until last week?”

“I’ve struggled to move past it,” Wufei said, and the admission almost sounded like it was ripped out of him. “Evidently. Which is why I’m here. Why we’re both here. I can’t stop thinking about it.” 

“And you?” Heero prompted, his voice flat and controlled, betraying to those who knew him well exactly how nervous he was.

Duo took a long drink, trying to loosen his throat and actually manage to speak. He was trying to buy himself some time as well, to sort out tangled thoughts that were racing around his mind, overwhelmed and caught by surprise.

Heero had been attracted to them both for a while.

Wufei couldn’t stop thinking about it. 

They both had feelings for him. And each other.

And they’d all kept quiet because untangling that would have been far too complicated in any normal circumstances.

But this wasn’t normal circumstances. They’d all been given a taste of something they wanted, something that they never thought they’d be able to have. It had been heady, glorious, precious.

And then they’d all been told that it was a bad thing. That what had happened to them was awful, even as they were all clinging to the memories of it, and trying to square them away with their feelings, their experiences, and what they were being told.

“We got lucky,” Duo said, finally. And then he cracked a lopsided grin. “In both senses of the phrase.”

“Duo....”

“I mean,” Duo continued hastily, draining his can and crushing it to toss in the recycling, “this… happened. And it could’a been pretty traumatic. But instead… it’s given us the chance to talk about something we’d’ve just kept quiet about otherwise. Given us the chance to… do somethin’ about it.”

Heero and Wufei shared a look, before looking back at Duo, slightly hopeful.

“So… you feel the same?” Wufei asked.

“Hell, guys, I was thinkin’ of getting me one of those plants for the next time you both came over,” he joked, and realised it was awful, and in poor taste, but it got two resigned-yet-affectionate half-smiles in response. “But, look, fair warning. I’m like a stray - you start giving me what I want and you’re stuck with me. For good. I wouldn’t want this to just be the one-time sequel.”

The relief coming off the pair of them was almost palpable, their shoulders relaxing, jaws unclenching, and they were finally able to meet his eyes for an extended period, not having to look fixedly at the curtains or the carpet. 

“I’d like that,” Wufei agreed. “And Heero would probably prefer not having to try to teach someone new how to deal with his…. quirks.”

“There’s a reason I have never done any recruit training,” Heero muttered, but he was smiling, small and shy, but there.

Duo studied the both of them, feeling his mind spin and his heart swell. This was real. This was happening.

“Well then,” he drawled, leaning down to rest his elbow on the counter and prop his chin on it, grinning lazily, “I’m  _ really _ lookin’ forward to seeing what you guys can deliver without chemical stimulants.”

That was going to be a party alright, he thought, watching the answering smirks curl their lips. 

He was certain they’d rise to the challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! And super mega thanks to kangofu-cb for the beta.
> 
> Be sure to check out the collection for more Tropey goodness for the Trope Fest!


End file.
